


Shiny

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know when she's radiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

She doesn't know when she's radiant.

Oh, she knows how to act, how to be the perfect lady, with her spine straight and her smile curled, everything in place so that not one person could doubt that she is born beauty and made of poise.

But when Robin tells her he loves her again, after five years and too many close calls, every smile she has from that point forward defies even the sun to know what shining is.


End file.
